Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170713004627
"There's your real opponent!" Elsa and Breha turned to see who it was until they realized it was was none other than their own little, younger, youngest sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle herself who did nor even said nothing but to directly glare at her own sisters, Elsa and Breha in rage, hatred, anger and fury. Then Elsa and Breha gasped in horror, terror and shock as neither of them could believe their real opponent was their own other, little, younger, youngest sister at all right from the very start. "Anna?!" Elsa and Breha alongside Olaf, Clara exclaimed in shock. "Anna?!" Elphaba, Fiyero and Kristoff also repeated the same exclaimation in shock but Anna neither did nor said nothing but to still continue to directly glare at her own sisters, Elsa and Breha as she wanted nothing but revenge on Elsa and Breha. "Guess who are no longer her sisters at all, you, Elsa and you too, Breha! She didn't want to see you ever again at all unless she wanted revenge on the likes of you two favorites of Arendelle ever since she met me, one of the people who knows any other parts of hers and your past life, especially any of her real, old missing memories of both of your magic powers and the accident ever since all of you royals of Arendelle were unfortunately too caught up in your own fearful cowardice for a long time ago but I was the one who returned all of her real, old missing memories of both of your magic powers only just in order to let her know why both of you shut her out, especially you, Elsa, you were the same favorite who did this to her for past thirteen years ago and as for you, Breha, you were rarely like that though. You also shut Anna out on some occasions but the last time you did it was past five years ago. However, at least you didn't shut Anna out as much as your big older sister, Elsa here did." Elsa and Breha shook their heads no in refusal at the idea of their other own sister, Anna being their opponents. "What do you mean our other sister's our real opponent?" Elsa demanded in fury as she glared at all of these/those who'd do and say anything in power to easily pit and turn Anna against her and Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie too. "Why didn't you tell us our other sister's our real opponent?" Breha asked heartbrokenly. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise at all, would it? This time, she's one of us now, brats of Arendelle!" "One of you?!" The others exclaimed in shock. "Exactly! You're absolutely right about that!" "Stop it!" Elsa glared as she snapped. "Sorry, Elsa, but it's a fact. The same, real, old Anna falls to her doom" Elsa, Breha, Olaf, Clara, Elphaba and all the others gasped in shock. "Liar! Take back what you said!" Elsa snarled in anger as she glared in fury. "Get used to it, favorite of Arendelle, all that's left of the same, real, old Anna you and the other favorite of Arendelle, Breha know or remember are nothing but both of your real, old memories at all, especially the same, old real memories. Plus you and Breha got the different, new Princess Anna just looking for revenge on the likes of you favorites of Arendelle for what you two favorites of Arendelle, your parents and that old rock troll did to her was unfair, especially you, Elsa and you, other favorite of Arendelle, that mostly same goes for you too, Breha." "It can't be!" Elphaba glared. "That's not the Anna we know nor remember at all, is it?" Olaf said in disappointment. "No none of us like the new Anna at all." Clara answered in disappointment. "You're using Anna to get revenge on her own sisters, Elsa and Breha, aren't you?" Kristoff snapped. "Oh no, ice man, everything I've been doing was to properly take much better care of her than her own no good for nothing parents could've back then because of their constant focus on the likes of their favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha which it shows they're one of the reasons why Anna was nothing but less focused on by her own rather undeserved parents." "You're wrong, Mama and Papa would never show any favoritism towards us at all." Elsa snarled in rage. "Oh, aren't I? What were you two favorites of Arendelle and your undeserved parents doing when Anna needed all of you the most? You've been nothing but too caught up in your lousy protectiveness, especially in your cowardly fearful or your fearful cowardice, haven't you?" Elsa gnashed her teeth in anger but she and Breha knew anybody else who'd at least do anything to be there for Anna unlike her parents and especially even her own sisters, Elsa and Breha weren't always all the time at all was right. They did all those things neither of them should've done in the past. Neither of them deserved to be Anna's sisters at all. "Don't worry, Elsa and Breha, we'll get your little sister back! Then Anna will be back the way she used to be for you two." Elphaba said. Elsa and Breha smiled as they gratefully thanked their friend, Elphaba.